As known, cables have been used for communication and power. For example, the cables are used to charge electronic devices. In another example, the cables are used for communication such as speaking on phone using headphones in order to not use hands. Further, the cables are used to listen to music via an electronic device or any other musical instrument. Use of cables may enable people to continue working and playing.
Conventional electrical cable assemblies have developed a reputation for breaking and/or failing in use. The primary causes for such breakages are lack of any strain relief components, or the use of ineffective strain relief designs. In some of prior art designs, cloth or braided cable coverings, rubber or even machined metal junctions are provided to cover the cable. However, they do not resist tangling of the cables completely.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved strain relief system that allows an electrical cable to move naturally, but which functions to prevent the occurrence of harsh bends at the cable/connector junction.